


Bad Dreams

by TheAini



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAini/pseuds/TheAini
Summary: A very short fic written as a prompt, but I thought it was quite sweet and worth sharing on AO3.In the blizzard-darkened night of Bjora Marches, the commander has a reoccurring nightmare and Braham provides comfort.
Relationships: Braham Eirsson/Player Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> In the timeline of Lys and Braham, this falls sometime after [Chapter 3: Deal With Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855082/chapters/52603306)

An unnatural horizon divides the sky between the clouds and the impending crest of a wave the color of frozen blood. She’s standing here again, on Almorra’s airship, watching the slow unmaking of the Maguuma bloodstone. There were others, she remembers, scrambling to save the ship. Screaming in terror. But they aren’t here now. It’s just her and the silence and the ever increasing pressure in her chest as she waits.

Time stops. 

This was the point where the explosion reversed, but it never does for her. 

Like a curtain being drawn across the horizon she begins to see beyond. Beyond the sanguine sky, beyond the deck of the airship beneath her feet. To what lies behind it all. Briefly she sees how it should be, the harmony of the spheres in perfect balance. Then it rushes forward into chaos, chaos unknowingly wrought by her hand. Shadow breaks, spreads to be consumed. Empowers mind to surge and insight fury. Reality as she understands it ceases and she stands instead within, within the mechanism as it groans and shifts, as it shatters and breaks and begins to tumble down around her.

The groan rises, takes on a familiar cadence and begins to speak, “I am the future. I am this world.” 

Mordremoth’s words are cut short now as they were then, by the slick sound of blade piercing flesh. By Trahearne’s last gasps and her wretched sobs. 

She awakes suddenly with that sob still in her throat, crying out as she sits upright and grasps into the darkness, searching for something to anchor her back into reality. There’s a creak somewhere beside her, a shuffling of blankets and then a warm hand finds hers. 

“Hey, you’re alright.” Braham’s voice is soft as she feels her bed shift under his weight. She squeezes his hand tightly, trying to calm her panicked gasps as her mind grapples with the confusing haze of her nightmare. 

“You’re alright, commander.” He repeats, much nearer this time. It’s too dark in the barracks to see, no moonlight is strong enough to fight it’s way through the blizzard raging against the windows, but she can feel the norn’s warmth radiating beside her and she leans eagerly into it. Her exhausted, overwhelmed mind fails to register that nothing impedes her as she wraps her arms around his waist, that his chest is bare as she leans against it. She doesn’t notice the sharp intake of his breath, or how deeply he sighs as he slips his arms around her, as she clings to him. 

“I’ve got you.” He whispers into her hair, listens as her breathing evens and quiets, as she relaxes into his embrace, “… I’ve got you. No more bad dreams.” 


End file.
